To Assassinate A Star
by Yuki-Iris
Summary: BlackStar is the only StarClan member. Or is he? His life, his knowledge of the past is changed when a young StarClan member catches him off guard. Will he finally know of his past. Will he be able to restart the Clan. M for later chapters. BlackStarXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Assassin's Creed.**

Chapter one

Nova

BlackStar sat on the roof of his apartment that he shared with Tsubaki. His mind drifted to what it would be like for him if his clan was never eradicated. If he had grown up differently. His eyes opened up to the night sky above him. "What if my father didn't eat human souls for more power?" He stood up and looked in the direction of Maka and Soul's apartment. "I would have never met them." He turned his head to the direction of Death the Kid's house. "I would never want to transcend god." He put his hands on his head looking straight ahead of him. He looked out in the distance seeing a black figure jump from rooftop to rooftop. "Who the hell is that?" He watched as the dark figure moved its head from right to left. "Either someone who wants attention, or some moron standing on a rooftop." He smirked putting his arms down, "Or my thirteenth victory." He ran towards them being as fast as possible. "BlackStar Big…" He yelled before being stopped by a pair of blades stabbing into his shoulders.

"First rule of assassination, hide your presence." A female voice said before he looked into a pair of silvery eyes with a slight gold edging. "But then again, I've just broken the first tenet in assassination. Stay my blade from the blood of an innocent." She said pulling her hidden blades back.

BlackStar stumbled back, taken by surprise. "Who do you think you are?"

"Eziana, of Star Clan."

"No, that's impossible." He stumbled back a bit more looking at his own Star Clan tattoo on his shoulder that bares him a member. "I was told that I was the last one!"

"As was I. This could mean that there are more of us out there."

"I'm supposed to be the only one! Me! BlackStar." He yelled slipping of the edge of the rooftop landing on his back before blacking out.

"BlackStar, BlackStar wake up!" Tsubaki yelled trying to wake her meister.

"I'm so sorry for this. I really didn't mean for him to fall off the roof edge." The female's voice said seeing the meister wake out of unconscious.

BlackStar woke up seeing Tsubaki sitting across the same women who stabbed him. Next to her were two boys, one younger and one older then the girl. "Why the hell did you stab me you moron!" BlackStar yelled grabbing the girl by the collar.

"Not my fault you can't hide your presence when assassinating someone!" She yelled back.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" He stood up still holding her by the collar, lifting her off the ground.

"I've told you already. I'm Eziana of Star Clan. Now who are you?" She grabbed his wrists trying to pull him off.

"The all mighty BlackStar. And I will transcend god!" He yelled in her face.

"Right. Oh, and the next time you yell at someone's face, you should eat a breath mint before you do so." BlackStar gave her a blank stare before letting her down. "Got cha there didn't I." She smiled then looked over at Tsubaki. "Thank you for letting us in and for your hospitality." She said bowing slightly as her weapons fallowed her example.

"You're very welcome. Comeback anytime." Tsubaki smiled. Eziana nodded and slipped her hood over her head and walked out the door with her partners.

"Why did you tell them to come back any time?" BlackStar slightly yelled.

"Because it's a nice thing to do." She paused "And maybe if were nice to her, her and her partners could join DWMA."

"Who cares? Besides she needs two weapon partners. That means she's weak or something."

"No, one's a dagger and the other is a sword. That and she has two hidden blades so that she can get the job done without them."

"How the hell can you tell which one's which?" He calmed down a bit to hear her out.

"The younger boy with lighter brown hair is the dagger. And the older boy with darker hair is the sword. They're brothers."

"Whatever. What do I care anyway? It's not like I would ever see her or them ever again." He looked at his shoulder seeing where her blade stabbed though. Tsubaki smiled gently and walked in the direction of her room.

"Good night BlackStar." She whispered walking in.

Eziana looked over her shoulder as her and her weapons walked. A sigh of relief came to her when she realized that she wasn't the last member of the Star Clan. Most small villages she went to knew of the notorious clan and when her tattoo was revealed they kicked her out leaving her in the cold. For three long years she lived on her own, trying to get by with what little money she had and her hidden blades her grandfather had given to her before he died. Three long years before she met Antony and Levi. Becoming partners with them and making her a great assassin.

"Eziana, you seem quiet. What's going on in that assassin mind of yours?" The older male said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm just thinking about the past Antony. Don't worry." Eziana smirked looking up ahead. His deeper voice always made her talk.

"Or are you thinking about the Assassination presentation project that Shinigami sama told you about?" Levi asked looking up at his older brother then smiling at her.

"I'm worried but the presentation is in months from now. I have a lot of time." She smiled at the younger boy. His naïve smile always got to her in a way she couldn't explain.

"Do you think we would see them again?" Levi asked looking at his meister.

"Not sure. But if we do, they shouldn't attack us."

"Why's that?"

"Don't you remember Levi? What we all did last summer? Before school ended for those in class?"

"Of course. We spent days doing that."

"Call this a random thought, but I don't think that he has the eyes." She smirked looking ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Assassin's Creed.**

Chapter Two

The Eyes of the Assassin?

Tsubaki looked over at BlackStar who was nose deep in his breakfast. This wasn't the first time he would forget about what had happen by drowning his self in food. She sighed and thought about the night before. How a Star Clan member walked in while her weapons were carrying her meister. She thought about how she knew that BlackStar was a Star Clan member for a fact by these so called eyes of the assassin. How come BlackStar doesn't have the eyes? Or does he just not know how to use them?

"Hey Tsubaki…" BlackStar said pulling her out of her train of thought.

"Yes BlackStar?"

"About last night, don't tell the others before I do alright?"

"Alright BlackStar." She smiled seeing him put his self back into his food. She realized that it was now or never to ask him. "BlackStar, do you know what the eyes of the assassin are?"

"The eyes of the assassin?"

"Where you can see your assassination target in a crowd of people."

"Of course I do. I am the world's greatest assassin." He lied.

"Alright." She smiled again putting the clean dishes away and putting dirty ones in the sink so she can begin washing them.

'That girl has assassin eyes? How the hell did she get those? I hate lying to Tsubaki but I don't need her to think I'm weak.' He stood up and looked over at the window. 'What are my chances of finding her again?' He walked over to the window. 'Doesn't matter. I'm the great assassin BlackStar!' he stepped out of the window.

Eziana was deep in concentration. Her eyes closed and her body in a full one-armed hand stand. She did this every morning. Even more so sense they moved to Death City. A music player in her pocket and music blasting in her ears. Her partners knew not to bug her during this. But the trickster brothers love to mess with their meister. But this day she had gotten up earlier than usual.

A breeze blown by and a slight vibration went through the roof. 'Levi? No this is heavier. But not as heavy as Antony.' Her eyes opened up to a certain blue haired meister starring right at her. Her grey eyes opened up wider realizing how close he was to her. His mouth started moving but all she could hear was the music playing hard in her ears.

"What?" She asked pulling her ear buds out.

"You remember me right?" He said standing up and stepping back.

"Of course." She set her feet on the rooftop and stood up straight. Stumbling slightly from the blood that had pooled in the top of her head. "Is there something you need?"

"How the hell did you get the eyes of the assassin? What the hell did you do to earn them?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I went through a traumatic experience when I was ten. And that's what activated mine. Usually, assassins who go through their first assassination at the age of thirteen get them. But only when a successful assassination took place where nobody knew what happened. After that the eyes activate. If they didn't, either the assassination was not a complete success. Or one of the parents of the assassin isn't one."

"Do you know if WhiteStar had the eyes?"

"Our clan's old leader? Of course." She paused. "I'm pretty sure his wife did too."

"Then why is it that I don't have them?"

"Have you done a very successful assassination?"

"Of course. I am BlackStar. WhiteStar's only son." He snorted as his ego grew.

"Huh. It's strange that you can't activate them."

"I guess so."

Eziana looked around. "Is there anything else? Because I need to talk to Shinigami Sama relatively soon about my next contract." She smiled slightly.

"No, but I wanna see how you activate your eyes."

The younger assassin nodded shutting her eyes. "Eyes of the Assassin." She said opening them back up. Her eyes had become silver with gold edging around them. "Every assassin's eyes are different but these are mine." She shut her eyes turning them back into the slat gray that she was born with.

BlackStar nodded then looked over where DWMA stood. "You should probably get going. I'm sure class starts soon." She smiled popping her back.

"Nah, school doesn't start till the amazing BlackStar gets there." He smiled putting his fists on his waist.

"Of course." She laughed seeing him jump off the rooftop and walked down the street.

BlackStar and Tsubaki walked up the steps to the academy. His mind still in place to what Eziana had told him. 'I am BlackStar the almighty assassin. Why haven't I gotten them?' he shrugged and rolled the thought over to be figured out later.

"Yo BlackStar how's it hangin'?" a certain white haired best friend said snapping the boy out of his thought.

"A little to the left. Being proud and awesome." he smirked at his own comment seeing Soul laugh. Maka rolled her eyes and put her palm to her forehead.

"Isn't always proud and awesome?"

"Course that's how I hang. Ya know?"

"Right on." Soul glanced over at his meister seeing that she could feel herself get dumber. "Yo Maka?"

"Yes? What is it Soul?"

"Didn't you say that today's lesson would be interesting to BlackStar and somewhat about him?"

"I never said it would be that to him!"

"Of course you did. All the lessons are going to be about me for now on." BlackStar laughed.

"No it's not you selfish prick!"

"You're just jealous that I can shoot my soul out! And something more than that."

"No, you're just jealous that I can see souls. And we don't need any more sexual innuendos for the day!"

"You're both jealous that I have two weapon partners that when in weapon form they become perfectly symmetrical." Kid jumped in, in a clam way.

"Excuse me." a female voice said quietly as the meisters fought.

"You're unsymmetrical and you're selfish!" Maka yelled sending Kid in to a fit on the ground.

"Excuse me." the same voice said again getting no reaction.

"You're ugly, fat, and you think you're perfect!"

"I do not. And if you call me fat again you'll get a Maka-chop!"

"And you stole that from Shinigami Sama you fat-ass!"

"I'm warning you." Maka pulled out a rather large book from her bag.

"FFFFFFAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

"Maka-" She yelled before getting cut off by seeing a blade stick though her book. BlackStar looked over seeing Eziana in a white assassin's robes. Much like the one in his game Assassin's Creed. Though her's was different. The sleeves cut off at her shoulders and the back of her skirt ending at mid-thigh. Majority of the robe was white but had bits of red, blue and black at different parts of the outfit. Her knee high boots were dark brown with three buckles on each boot. Her brown belt had red cloth lining almost as if the belt was attached to the outfit. A large sword case hung off her belt and another dagger case attached to her back. BlackStar shook his head slightly before her mouth opened to say something.

"I did say excuse me" She smiled. "Now that I have your attention can one of you tell me where the Death Room is?"

"Top floor of the academy. Why do you need to see my father?" Kid asked standing up and looking at the unsymmetrical outfit she wore.

"He needs to talk to me about being an assassin." She said looking at her hidden blades. "Come now Antony, Levi. We have a certain god to talk to." She waived slightly at BlackStar and Tsubaki before walking off.

"What's with her?" Maka said angrily looking at the hole in her book.

"She's an assassin."

"Well we know that."

"One from my clan."

"How do you know that BlackStar?"

"Yeah wasn't your entire clan killed by my father?"

"I know her. We met last night."

"Hawt." Soul laughed.

"No, Soul that's not how I met her."

"Then how?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Whatever. Can we just go to class before it starts?" Maka shook her head putting the book away.

"Sure fatty. Just so you're not late."

"I could kill you. Ya know?"

"A fatty against an assassin? You'll lose." he snorted walking into the academy.

"Do you have any idea to why I have called you here?" Shinigami Sama stood looking down at Eziana and the brothers."

"To talk about me being an assassin?"

"Yes. I find it rather odd for a meister not enrolling into the DWMA. Nor your weapon partners."

"With all due respect sir. I feel that I won't fit in here. I can't sense souls like some meisters can. I have the assassin's eyes where me seeing souls is much different."

"How do you know that it's different?"

"An old meister told me. The day that I came to Death City he found me sneaking around. He has gray hair and stitches all over his clothes. Anyway, I've had a slightly traumatic life and I don't think anyone around here would understand me."

"So then, what do you want to do?"

"Stay my birth right of being an assassin. I've read all the assassin's rules and taught myself the ways of stealth and killing my targets. My right of being an assassin is killing Kishin eggs before they become eggs. It takes about the eating of five human souls before one becomes a Kishin egg. Assassins were used to track down and kill them. They were also used to kill regular humans who have become quote on quote evil. Being paid to take someone's life with-out giving the soul to my partners. That is what my right is as an assassin."

"So, you two weapons, don't either of you want to become a death scythe?"

"No sir, we find it more fun being the weapons of Eziana." Antony said looking at his brother.

"Plus we don't sit around in class learning about souls and Kishins." Levi smiled.

"Eziana, how did you become so well educated about assassins?" He said turning around.

"I found books from my clan's last location. Read them all and memorized each book reading the rules and the rise of Star Clan."

"And the rules are?"

"Stay my blade from the blood of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. And kill a member only when he or she turned on us."

"Do you know why your clan was eradicated?"

"My clan became power hungry. All the members started to kill for no reason at all. Collecting the human souls for their own power. My mother was taking me away from WhiteStar. WhiteStar killed my father or so I'm told. I was taken to a new, safe home. When she returned to the clan's location she was killed by you." She paused. "I will not make this mistake."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'll prove it."

"How so?"

"What you told me in the mirror." She said with a confused look on her face. "The project idea for assassins."

"Oh that. That is just for me to insure that you can research a special target. Kill them and present their death and soul to me. If you pass, you will become my personal assassin. Fail, and your partners are taken away for two months. And you'll have to assassinate without them."

"What happens after that?"

"I don't have a clue yet."

"So you're assuming that I'll pass?"

"Maybe. Anyway go ahead and start you assignment."

"Yes sir." she bowed then spun on her heel walking out of the Death Room. She walked as her partners walked on either side of her. Antony on her right and Levi on her left.

"Ya think it's gonna be hard?" Levi asked looking at his meister.

"Nah, it should be a breeze."

"You do realize that the year's almost up. To keep your eyes you need to finish collecting the two hundred feathers that have fallen." Antony said stretching his back as he walked.

"We're half way to the two hundred. And we have four months left. I'm sure I'll do fine."

"What happens if you don't collect all of them when time runs out?" Levi asked. Neither of them told him of what she studied.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it's most likely bad from what I've read of no one attempting it."

"Why don't you try it?"

"And possibly lose my sight? You must be crazy. I'm an assassin not a moron."

"How do you know that something bad will happen? What if it gets you a whole bunch of strength?"

"How about this Levi, you get the eyes and lose them."

"You know I can't."

"Then stop asking questions Levi."

"Alright." He said with a sigh. He stopped walking, watching his older brother and meister walk ahead. 'Just because she's an assassin doesn't mean that she has to be mean to me. Even if I am younger. My brother and her were once in love. What do I have to do to get her love? I'm young but I do love her. I really do.' He shook his head and ran up to them.

"Have a nice thought little brother?" Antony said behind Eziana's back.

"How did you know?"

"You take me for a moron? I was in the same position you are."

"Can you two stop talking behind my back? I can hear you ya know." Levi's face became red before looking down.

"Of course Eziana." Antony said seeing his brother hang his head in embarrassment.

"Now then, we better move on and hurry back home."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm bored, hungry and we need to start looking for a suitable target."

"With your eyes? Never mind dumb question." Antony laughed getting the young girl to laugh with him and have his brother clam down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Assassin's Creed.**

Chapter Three

Assassin lesson

"Alright now Shinigami sama informed me that dissections, souls and Kishins will have to wait for one day." Stein looked up and around the students around him giving a questionable look. "He explained that he wanted the students to have a quick lesson about assassins." he rolled in his chair sitting backwards as usual. "Now then where do I begin?"

"You should explain why assassins where even created or made to be in the first place." Maka stood up before speaking.

"Yes Maka, I have that in mind but assassins are kinda like meisters. Only they earn assassin eyes."

"What do you mean by earn?"

"Apparently they must collect two hundred fallen feathers. One hundred for each eye. Once this is done, a ceremony is performed then, when the feathers are with them or quite close they perform a successful assassination."

"She never told me to collect two hundred feathers." BlackStar whispered to his self. Soul looked over hearing his friend's comment.

"Why feathers?" Ox asked.

"Along time ago, assassins believed that feathers that have fallen from birds of prey no matter what species had power. The ceremony was that when the assassin has the feathers they would dive off the highest point in their clan's area. Landing into a wagon or a large area full of hay, mud or even water. None the less they would do what their clan was specific to. As the speed increases during the fall, the eyes will become ready to activate. They keep the feathers near them and perform the assassination. This activates their eyes. After the first time doing that assassins would only need to collect the feathers and jump off the highest building once again every year for the rest of their life."

"How come?" Maka asked glaring at Ox.

"They collect them again?"

"Yes, I don't understand the point in that honestly."

"Unlike you, I and other meisters that can see souls by birth. They earn this sight by ceremony. Therefore every year while they are taking their targets life they collect any feathers they find. Some assassins were even years in advance when it came to it."

"Have any assassins died from collecting the feathers?"

"None in our record books but there might be in theirs. Now then every clan has certain rules or tenets. The book with all the clans' rules and tenets of every clan around the world has been lost since older meisters and Shinigami sama destroyed as many clans as possible because of what one clan had started. Nobody knows where this book is located or if it had been destroyed in the fires and the fights."

"So I could be teaching BlackStar the wrong tenets because of his and my clan?" Tsubaki asked a worried look across her face formed.

"You could be. But we can't be sure exactly." he paused for a moment opening up a book. "Let's see now, assassins can be paired with weapon partners or use regular soulless weapons. One particular assassin that I had the pleasure of meeting has both of the types of weapons. Assassins can either blend into the shadows or hide in plain sight so to speak. Either way assassins have their way of hiding." He looked around at the students around him. "At one point, assassins were used side by side with meisters. They were used to find the before Kishin eggs. The before Kishin eggs are what meisters can't see but assassins can."

"So why don't we just perform the ceremony like they do?" Soul shook his head from what his was thinking to ask the question.

"Assassins are very protective over their tenets and their way of life. So this meaning if there are any assassins still around like BlackStar or the one I found the other day they probably wouldn't hesitate killing someone taking what they find sacred to them."

"BlackStar wouldn't do that thought."

"But the girl would. You can't always be so sure when it comes to assassins. That's how they're trained. First they could be your greatest friend then they could poison you before you could think about them."

"Why would they do something like that? Can they just kill their friend without thinking twice?" Maka glanced over at BlackStar then back at Dr. Stein.

"That's how they've been brought up. But if an assassin thinks twice it could be the last thought before their own death."

"Why don't we just take her on all at once? She won't get the chance."

"She and other assassins can take us on."

"How do you know that she can even take us all on?"

"Maybe not all at once but one at a time. Poisoning drinks, standing on the rooftops throwing knifes at the back of one's head or even right behind you as you walk the allies of Death City."

"She's a killer and she's taking life for no reason. I'll even take her on."

"Good luck finding her. Unlike our own BlackStar she is quiet, secretive, and very cunning. If you like I could even give her a call so you may try it at your own risk."

Maka looked down at Soul seeing him shrug. She put her fist in front of her. "I'll take her on."

"Alright then." Stein smirked pulling out a phone, setting it on speaker and calling the girl.

"Hello?" a female voice spoke out.

"Yes this is Dr. Stein and I have a student who would like to take you on in a battle."

"Really? Sounds like fun! I'm so in."

"Glad to hear. Now I'm aware that you know where DWMA is correct?"

"Yeah. In fact I'm still in the building."

"Excellent. But I will warn you, she is strong and she has a strong partner as well."

"Nothing Levi, Antony and I can't handle." the girl laughed.

"Alright, we are in the Crescent moon class."

"I think I know where that is. Be there momentarily."

"Alright then bye bye." He hung up looking over at Maka and Soul signaling them to come down. "You hear that Maka, she would love to fight you."

"Great. Soul and I are a lethal team. If I'm like my mamma I will be able to defeat an assassin easily."

The class waited and watched the door where Maka's challenger would come through. The tension became thick and the class sat silent. The door creaked open and a small sliver of light from the hallway came through. "You sure this is the right room?" A somewhat deep voice came from the other side. A bead of sweat rolled down Maka's forehead. 'What did I just get myself into?' a quick thought went to her head.

"Yes I'm sure now open the door all the way so I can get this over with." a female voice answered back. The door swung open and the same girl that stabbed Maka's book stood in the doorway. "Yo, what's up meisters and weapons. I'm Eziana, one of the last members of Star Clan." the girl smiled watching the class look over at BlackStar who was the only member they knew of till now. "Now, who's my opponent? I really do hope that it is someone strong."

"Unfortunately your opponent is Maka." BlackStar sat up and looked down at Eziana.

"Is she strong my fellow Star Clan member?"

"Not at all." he laughed seeing Maka grow in anger.

"You. You're the one who stabbed my favorite book!" Maka yelled and pointed at the assassin.

"Glad to be of service. I'm guessing that you're Maka. You shouldn't be too hard to fight."

"I assure you that I'm one of the best fighters in my class. I'm also the top student."

"Nice to hear. Now then, shall we get started?" She smirked darkly placing her left foot two feet behind her right.

"We shall."

"Antony, Levi. Let's show this girl what it means to be an assassin." she said as her partners transformed into their weapon forms. Antony in her right hand and Levi in her left.

"Let's go Soul."

"Let's make this cool." he said turning into scythe form.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Assassin's Creed.**

Chapter Four

Should I?

The student sat in their seats, filled with anticipation. The room went quiet and Dr. Stein sat back, "Alright, there are only three rules, one no killing, two try not to destroy the room, and three no dirty blows. For example, biting and scratching. First one to draw blood from their opponent wins." he looked at the two meisters. Eziana's dark grin across her face and Maka's eyes filled with determination. "Ready? Fight!"

"Let's do this Soul!" Maka jumped forward swinging the scythe downward. Eziana moved her right arm upward, blocking the scythe's blade with Antony's weapon form. Holding up the scythe she jolted forward getting the dagger form of Levi an inch from Maka's neck. Maka stumbled back looking at the assassin.

"Come on, is that all ya got?" Eziana smiled getting back into her starting position.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Maka said running back up to her. She slammed the scythe down feeling her anger rise from her taunt.

Eziana sided stepped seeing that Maka's mind wasn't clear by the look on her face. She moved the sword blade up the side of the scythe. Distracted, Maka watched the blade stop at the top of the scythe where the handle begun. "Got cha'!" Eziana yelled sweeping her foot under her. Tripping Maka and seeing her fall back with a hard thud. "Usually by this time, you would have had a blade through your chest. But that's not the case now is it?" she said turning around. "Your soul becomes unstable when you become angry. You should probably work on that before you get hurt."

"I'm not bleeding yet."

"Would you want to?"

"The fight's not over." Maka stood up with Soul in her hands.

"Your pain wish." She shrugged.

"Soul." Maka said looking down at the scythe.

"Yeah Maka?"

"Do you think that she can deflect Witch Hunter?"

"It's worth a try to see if she can take it."

"Let's go! Soul resonance!" they yelled together. Maka held the scythe sending her soul to Soul, amplifying its power.

BlackStar sat forward watching Eziana spin around to the sound of Maka yelling. "Tsubaki, why is it that she resorting to Witch Hunter already?"

"I'm not sure BlackStar."

"It could be that she thinks that her most powerful move would be able to bring Eziana down a notch. Making her slightly weaker. But what she doesn't see that assassins are very particular about their strength." Kid said looking up at BlackStar.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, we all know that Witch Hunter is a very powerful move. So getting Eziana at least a little bit hurt will give her the advantage she needs."

"And what about the whole strength thing?"

"You know how you spend hours working out?"

"Yeah."

"Eziana doesn't look like she has the definite muscle to beat you in an arm wrestle. But she probably has a good grip on her soul power to be able to control it to where she needs more strength. But that's just a hunch." he looked down at the fight seeing Maka putting all her soul energy in to the attack and Eziana laughing slightly.

"Do you really think that I can't block that?" Antony, Levi!" Eziana yelled.

"Let's go Soul resonance!" The three yelled in unison. The blades becoming larger and connecting together forming a large claymore with small spikes around the base of the blade. The colors of silver and red formed around the blade. Silver at the larger blade and red at the small spikes.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled spinning the blade down where it would cut up at the end.

"Victim's Blood!" Eziana yelled blocking her attack. The two stood in a power struggle. Maka pooled all her strength into this one attack. She wasn't about to give up easily. Eziana stood her ground holding the blade in place. The ground cracked under them. Their souls vibrated with their power, continuously sending their souls to their partners.

"Maka, if you continue your soul will be exhausted." Soul said.

"I don't care! I have to win against her."

"Ezi, we need to end this fast. You can't finish this move without killing someone." Antony said.

"I know, but I have a plan." she said looking at the blade. "Ya both ready?"

"Ready when you are commander." Antony replied.

"Same here." Levi added.

"Just trust me on this. It'll be close."

"We already trust you." the two said together.

Eziana loosened her grip. Letting Maka's attack start to slide through. The class stood up, watching with the fight as their heart rates became faster. Maka forced the scythe upward sending a cloud of dust and pieces of the floor up into the air. The cloud formed around them and the soul resonance lights from the weapons vanished. The class leaned over their desks trying to see through the dust. Antony and Levi where flung out of the dust and into the wall. Hitting it hard they changed back to their human forms. A loud blood curling scream was heard. BlackStar felt his spine crawl; he didn't realize how much new friends meant to him now. He stood up on top of his desk looking for his fellow clan member in the dust.

The cloud died down. Maka was on the ground, Eziana on top of her with her hidden blades in her shoulders. Maka's legs kicked under her. She couldn't mover her arms farther than an inch off the ground without causing any further pain. Eziana stood up as her blades slid back into their hidden place. "I told you it was your pain wish." she turned around seeing her partners stood up from where they flew. Soul ran up to his meister helping her into a sitting position. "Next time you try to take on an assassin, you should at least know how strong they are." she looked over her shoulder seeing where the ground cracked and deviated in the floor of the classroom. She glanced up at Dr. Stein. "Was that the only person?"

"Yup."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see everybody later." she started her way over to the door her partners fallowing her.

"Eziana." Maka's voice reverberated in the silent room.

"Yeah?"

"You...you're just a low life assassin. You have nothing better to do then to harm the innocent and kill for your own benefit. You're nothing more than a killer, a taker of human souls and a harvester of life. You're the one who deserves to die. Not any of the good humans who do nothing but live their life."

"But, aren't you being slightly hypocritical? All the kishin eggs that you hunt were once human. So let me ask you this, if your mother or father started to eat human souls becoming a kishin egg would you have the guts to take their life? You obviously didn't pay attention to what assassins do exactly. When you do figure that out, then you can talk to me. Till then, you're nothing but a loser meister who can't even win against an assassin who's the same age and sex as you. You've taken classes to do what you think that your so damn good at but let me tell you this." she paused looking at Maka who sat on the ground. "If you're so damn smart why didn't you see my attack coming, or the fact that because I'm a meister I can also use soul resonance? Hmmm?" she tilted her head and smirked. "Later." she waved before walking out the door with her partners.

"Soul please take Maka to the infirmary. Maka while you're down there please control yourself then come back to class." Soul helped Maka to her feet. Slinging her arm over his shoulder leading her out the door.

"Who the hell does she think she is? That was a dirty trick don't you think Soul?" Maka half yelled as Soul helped her down the hallway and into the infirmary.

"Don't worry about it Maka. And I don't think it was a dirty trick. She used what she knows on how to take someone down. It's not her fault that she sent you through that kind of pain." Soul rolled his eyes opening the door and helping her on one of the infirmary beds. "Medusa, Maka's hurt." he looked over at the nurse.

"Thank you for taking her down her Soul. You may go back to class. "Medusa looked at Soul then back at Maka. Soul looked at Maka then walked out the door. "Now then Maka, what got you so riled up?"

"Well there's this new assassin in Death City. I challenged her to a fight and she beat me."

"You can't win them all Maka my dear." Medusa helped Maka out of her bloody shirt and vest.

"I know. But she's the same clan as BlackStar so I just thought she would be weaker than him."

"You can't just assume things when you fight with someone. Don't get your head all in a bundle with all that. Assassins are trained killers, bred to take peoples life. I know it's hard to understand but that's how it works." Medusa said wrapping her shoulders with gaze bandages.

"I see. So do you think I should just talk to her and get to know her? She's strong I know that much."

"That's all up to you. If you want her to be your friend then you need to hold out a friendly hand."

"Course I think BlackStar likes her."

"How long has he known her?"

"A day maybe."

"What makes you say that then?"

"I don't know just a feeling I guess. So you really think I should be friends with her or something?"

"You can do what you like. I'm just saying not to let her power get the best of you." she finished wrapping the gaze and putting it away. "You can go back to class when you're ready." she rolled to her desk seeing Maka put her shirt and vest back on. She sat back into the bed looking out the window.

A light knock tapped on the door and opened up. "Hey is there a Maka Albarn in here?" a girl walked asking.

"Yes, right behind that screen."

"Thank you."

Maka looked up seeing Eziana walk up to the bed side. "What do you want?"

"Making sure you're all right and you're still able to move your arms."

"Well I can. So you shouldn't worry about it."

"Well alright. Oh can you give this to BlackStar. I don't wanna disturb the class any more then I already have." she smiled looking at the meister pulling a small folded piece of paper from a bag on her hip.

"What is it?"

"A note. Please don't read it alright." she handed the paper over to Maka. "Well then, get better." she waved slightly walking back out the door. Maka looked at the screen then down at the folded paper. The words BlackStar written on the front of it tempted her to look down inside it.

'Should I? No it isn't right.' she thought standing up and walked out the door. "Thank you Medusa." she said before shutting the door. 'Even if she's an assassin it's not right reading other peoples things.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Assassin's Creed.**

Chapter Five

New Friendship

Maka walked into the classroom, her head held down and her body still aching form the fight only moments ago. "Welcome back Maka. Have you calmed down?" Stein stopped from his teaching looking at the young meister walking in with the note behind her back.

"Pretty much so Dr. Stein. But I really can't miss any of your lessons." She half smiled walking up to her desk and sitting down.

"Alright then, now as I was saying..." Maka dimmed out the voice of her own teacher putting the note on top of her desk. Sitting there like it was the most unconformable task that had been given. She shook her head and looked up seeing BlackStar's feet hanging off the desk as he sat in his laid back fashion.

"Hey BlackStar." She slightly whispered seeing the feet being pulled off and his head popped over the side.

"Whadda you want?" his voice was cold replying to her.

"Eziana told me to give this to you." She passed up the folded paper seeing him snatch it from her hand.

"What is it? Some note?"

"Well yeah."

"What did ya do? Read it or something?"

"No, of course not. Why would I read something addressed to you?'

"Beacause that's how awesome I am."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes looking back down at Stein, trying to pick up where she left off.

BlackStar starred at the paper reading his name over and over before flipping the first fold open. He unfolded it and looked down at the writing on the paper. Smiling widly to what it said. 'Dear BlackStar, I know this may seem slightly awkward but I want you to invite you over to my place today. If you like you could ask me any question you want about our clan and I will answer them. Hopefully we could become really close friends. Talk to you later. With love Eziana.' He refolded the note and placed it in his pocket. He leaned back in his chair with his wide smile still across his face.

He sat there the entire day, thinking of questions to ask her and how the evning will plan out. The bell rang for the students to return home or go off on assignments. Shaking his head he stood on his desk. "After tonight I will become a much stronger assassin!" He yelled looking down at his classmates.

"BlackStar, what the hell are you talking about?" Soul looked up at his assassin friend.

"Ignore him Soul."

"Maka?"

"He probably has a date with Eziana. Or maybe he'll actually study what Dr. Stein said."

"Not yet and no. In fact Eziana is gonna tell me all about the Star Clan. Then she'll help me getting the eyes of the assassin. After that then I'll date her. And you'll be jealous that the one and only BlackStar didn't ask you." He laughed.

"Whatever! Like any girl would date you. And no, I would not be jealous!"

"Sure you won't. Come on Tsubaki, we're about to become a lot stronger then Maka will ever be." He jumped off his desk and walked out the door with Tsubaki right behind him,

"Don't let him get to ya. Knowing BlackStar he'll make a fool of his self and insult an assassin." Kid said standing up and walking down the steps.

"He never did!"

"Come on Maka. We have an assignment to do." Soul placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her out the door.

"Who the hell does she think she is anyway?"

"Uhh an assassin?"

"No Soul, what makes her so tough? I study, I train, and I am the top student in the class."

"Wait, are you saying that you're jealous?"

"Nooooo! I didn't say that!"

"Sure sounded like it." Soul laughed.

Eziana, Antony, and Levi's apartment

"You sure this is their house BlackStar?"

"I'm sure alright. I was here this morning. "

"But how did you know that time?"

"My amazing assassin abilities, that's how." He smirked.

"So, that's why you where late to school."

"No, Eziana had to answer questions for the almighty BlackStar."

"Alright then."

BlackStar smiled knocking the front door. After a short moment the door opened up to a light brown haired boy with blue eyes who wore a white t-shirt and black pants. "Hmm? Whadda you want?" He asked cocking his eyebrow giving them a strict stare.

"Eziana, she invited us over."

"Do you have proof?"

"Yeah. Here." BlackStar pulled out the small folded not and handed it to him.

"Levi Who's at the door?" A familiar female voice rang in BlackStar's ears.

"Hold on I'm talking!" He yelled back unfolding the note.

"Don't you dare yell at me boy! Or I'll show you just how far you can fly!" She yelled back. Levi's eyes rolled before reading through the note.

"There you have your proof. Now let me in!" BlackStar walked forward moving the weapon aside and almost down the steps. He ran up the steps and around the corner. Levi rolled his eyes and let Tsubaki in, shutting the door behind her. BlackStar ran up seeing Eziana in a black tang-top and shorts sitting next to Antony who was shirtless but wearing pants at least.

"Yo Ezi, I didn't think you'd actually invite them." An older boy with medium length messy dark brown hair laughed while his thumbs slid across the game controller.

"Yeah, I thought it'll be a good idea." She smiled doing the same as him watching the car move across the screen.

"And how was it a good idea?" Levi sat down near his brother putting his feet on the table in front of them.

"Hello? Star Clan member and he could help me with my target." She and Antony stood up getting closer to the finish line.

"You're not going to win."

"Oh yes I will."

"You've never beaten me on this ever. What makes you think you're going to now?"

"Because, there's a naked woman in the window." Eziana smiled hitting a button.

"WHERE?" Antony stopped his car and looked over at the window. He looked over seeing BlackStar standing conveniently in front of his line of sight. "BlackStar is not a naked woman."

"You're right he isn't. But I did just win the game." She smiled widely handing the controller to Levi.

"You cheated!"

"No you're a moron."

"Ah shut up." He groaned starting up a new game with his little brother.

"Hey-yo BlackStar, Tsubaki. Welcome to our…" She looked around for a moment, "Messy home."

"Looks awesome. But not as awesome as mine and Tsubaki's."

"Sure it is." She smiled walking into the kitchen. "Anything ya want to eat? We only have a few things cause we just move. But if we don't have what you like then tough." She laughed slightly.

"No no, don't worry about us Eziana. We'll be fine for now." Tsubaki smiled looking around the house. She tilted her head looking over at a large red wall with holes and cuts all over it. She looked closer seeing what looked like to be blood stains. "Hey BlackStar, what do you think this wall is about?" She asked him quietly pointing towards it.

BlackStar shrugged thinking that he could make much bigger holes. "Eziana, who trashed the wall?" He asked as she walked out of the kitchen drinking a water bottle.

"Oh that? That's the angry wall." She smiled.

"The angry wall?"

"Yeah, whenever one of us is pissed off we just go off on the wall. So we don't punch each other."

"But you punch us anyway." Antony said flicking his eyes over to her then back at the screen.

"That means you deserved it."

"Whatever."

"So BlackStar, do you have any questions?" She smiled.

"About what?"

"Our Clan of course."

"I have one question in particular."

"What's that?" She walked over to the couch, sat down and waited.

"Well I thought that I was the last member. I was taken to the academy. Where did you go?"

"From what my step-mom told me is that WhiteStar and my father were fighting over something. The exact details are unknown. Anyway, my mom took me to two ex-members just in case something happened to them. With me she had my grandfather's hidden blades those which I wear and use now." She looked down at her blades and smiled slightly. "She told them to take care of me and to teach me everything of Star Clan. She and my father never came back. They assumed the worse and they never told me for a long time."

"What happen to your step parents?" Tsubaki asked seeing BlackStar lean up against a wall.

Eziana's mouth opened for a second then shut. "I rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anything else?"

"How are they ex-members?" BlackStar asked.

"My step parents? They didn't want to be assassins. Sure they were trained but they couldn't go through with the killing. They told WhiteStar that they aren't members anymore. WhiteStar, at the time cared for his members, but he told them that there is nothing they could do to remove the tattoo. They told him for every month that goes by they will take a dagger and slice the tattoo in a different place. By the time I was there to live the tattoo was nothing but scars."

"My dad stopped caring?"

"Yeah, that happened when he and my father were old enough to achieve Star Power. When he did, he liked the power more than anything. At that point on he and the rest of the clan hunted down innocent people and took their souls."

"Why?"

"For power of course."

"Why didn't they just stay in Star Power or whatever?"

"They did. But Star Power is complicated. It's basically a hidden power in each member."

"Have you gotten it?" He looked at her wide eyed.

"No. I won't be able to till I get older or, as I promised, when I need it the most."

"How do you use it?"

"I'm still not even sure. All I know is that it makes you more powerful then you could imagine."

BlackStar looked at his Star Clan tattoo then at her's. "Do you think there are any other members left?"

"Not sure really. It's been years sense I've seen another member before you and they weren't even members anymore. But there could be who knows."

"That's all I have for now."

"Alright. Well Antony, Levi, and I have to get ready for our assassination for tonight."

"Can we come?"

"I'm not sure…"

"No, no no no no no." Levi shook his head.

"What makes you say that Levi?" Eziana looked over at her partner.

"They could slow us down or distracted us or even take our assassination."

"So?"

"Ezi, you already get distracted easily. What makes you think that you're going to be able to assassinate with some guy around. You don't even know the guy really."

"Levi." She leaned over Antony placing her hand under Levi's chin pulling him close. "And what makes it okay for your meister to listen to you when you say that? You know well that I'm strong, I can handle myself don't worry. I know you're worried about me, but you don't need to. Okay?" She said in a slightly low and seductive voice. Levi's face became slightly red as a small trail of blood ran from his noise.

"F…fine."

"That's a good boy. Besides they're our new friends." She smiled running her finger tips under his noise whipping the blood off. She sat back in her seat and looked up at Tsubaki and BlackStar. "You can come. You're our friends after all." She stood up and walked to her bedroom door. "I'm going to get ready. We'll be leaving around sun set. Assassin's work best in the cover of night."

"That is so a ninja thing." Antony laughed shutting off the game.

"I know but assassins are so much cooler. Take me for example." She smirked. "We'll meet you at your place." She waived as they BlackStar and Tsubaki made their way down the steps and out the front door. She watched them for a minute before walking in her room and shutting the door.

"You are so easy to get to little bro."

"Shut up." Levi stood up whipping his noise.

"Do I need to teach you how to keep it together?"

"No…" He looked away and started down the steps.

"You so do." He fallowed down behind him.

"Shut up Antony."

"Aw is that how you treat your big brother?"

Levi groaned and rolled his eyes walking to his bedroom door on the bottom floor of the three bedroom house. "I don't want to learn."

"You love Ezi don't you?" Antony leaned against his door watching his brother.

"Yeah."

"Then when you get with her you want to show her a good time. Don't you?"

"Yeah."

" Then let me teach you."

"….fine."

"That's a good little brother." He smiled. "We'll start tonight when we get done. Alright?"

"Alright." Levi opened the door and walked in. He stared at the ground as he shut the door behind him. "I swear to you BlackStar. If you take my Ezi I will kill you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Assassin's Creed.**

Chapter Six

Finding the Target

Eziana jumped from rooftop to rooftop quickly reaching BlackStar's and Tsubaki's apartment. "You sure this is a good idea?" Levi asked in his weapon form. Eziana smiled then stopped on the roof top letting Antony and Levi go back into human form.

"Of course I do. What makes you think it's a bad idea?"

"Just a thought you know."

"You think to negatively. You should let yourself go sometime and just go wild." She smiled at the younger boy.

"Alright alright. Can we get this night over with and do the assassination so we can get back to our game?" Antony smirked nudging his little brother's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Eziana smirked looking over the edge of the roof. She smiled widely seeing BlackStar and Tsubaki waiting at their front door. "Oi! Up here!" She half yelled watching them look up then grin at her. BlackStar had a huge grin across his face; he climbed to the rooftop as fast as possible with Tsubaki closely behind him.

"You three ready for a show by the almighty BlackStar?" He looked at the three of them still with a large grin across his face.

"Yup. But are you ready to see the best assassination of your life?" A smile grew across her face as her eyes became wide. She looked over her shoulder seeing Antony with a smirk across his face.

"Alright let's do this already!" Levi glared at BlackStar for a moment then looked at Eziana.

"Okay okay just clam down alright. Ready to go?"

"All set Eziana." Tsubaki smiled turning into her chain scythe weapon form.

"Then let's go." Eziana smiled her eyes flashed towards the sun moving down from the horizon making the reddish purple sky become dark as the moon rose. Antony and Levi looked where her eyes set on just before turning into their weapon forms as well. Eziana set Antony's weapon form in a sheath on her left side and put Levi's weapon form in a sheath strapped to her back where she can easily pull out over her shoulder.

She shut her eyes and mouthed the words 'eyes of the assassin' opening them to the dark surroundings that the eyes shown. She looked up seeing the clouds slowly roll by. She smirked and looked at BlackStar. "I still find it weird looking at friends in these eyes." She said watching the blue aura that filled his body move towards her.

"Won't be a problem for me."

"Keep up if you can." She laughed starting her run off the building and towards the blackness of her eyes. BlackStar watched for a moment then fallowed close behind her. His eyes glanced from straight ahead to her face. As her enjoyable expression turned to seriousness. He never realized that someone that he had just met could become so dear to him. He shook his head.

"Who's the target?" he asked

"A man who I ran into earlier today. Just before I visited the school. If he eats one more soul he'll become a kishin egg. After that it's technically the school's problem." Her eyes searched the area. "Now where did I see him?" She mumbled.

"BlackStar." Tsubaki said in her weapon form getting his attention. "You're unusually quiet. Is her soul calming yours?" she asked.

"Don't know, but when we get there, I'll be the one who'll make the big entrance." He smirked. Eziana stopped on one of the roofs, walking along side the gutters looking into the alley ways.

"There." She smiled her eyes turning back into their gray color. BlackStar looked over her shoulder seeing a man dressed in black lean against the wall smoking a cigarette. "Looks like he has a knife on him. Levi this one's ours." She smiled pulling the dagger over her shoulder.

"YAHOO!" Eziana looked over seeing BlackStar jump off the roof top gaining the target's attention. "Fear the almighty BlackStar of Star Clan!" He yelled.

"No you idiot." Eziana mumbled.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The man said dropping the cigarette to the ground. "A young assassin thinking he could take my life. I think not." He pulled out the knife lunging his way to BlackStar.

Eziana jumped down from the roof blocking the strike. "He's not the one you should be concern about." She pushed him away sending him walking back. "I'm much more of a meal. Only if you can beat me." She smiled darkly holding the blade in front of her face.

"We'll see about that." He lunged forward moving quicker then Eziana had expected. BlackStar threw the chain scythe towards him.

"Ezi jump!" he yelled as she jumped to her side watching the chain scythe miss him as he jumped to the rooftops.

"Foolish Assassins." He said in a low tone. "You can't beat me. The only assassins who would have a chance are all extinct." He laughed. "And even the strongest clan is reduced to nothing. Now what did that boy say? Star Clan? Now that was an amazing clan."

"I am not a boy! I'm a man, the greatest assassin among assassins the strongest of them all who will transcend god!" BlackStar yelled jumping up to the building's roof top throwing the scythe blade towards him.

"Really now? BlackStar? Any relation to WhiteStar by any chance?" he dodged looking at the blue haired boy.

"BlackStar you moron." Eziana yelled, jumping over him and striking at the man.

"Don't tell me she didn't tell you. Clan means family. Technically you're related."

"Star Clan was a clan that took each other as family. BlackStar and I share no relation!" She yelled attacking him. Her strikes becoming faster by the second.

"Is that so? Then tell me where did your parents stand in the clan?" he stepped forward slicing her cheek.

"Ezi!" BlackStar yelled. "Speed Star!" He moved quickly behind him. "BlackStar Big Wave!" he yelled sending his soul through the man's body.

His body fell to the ground. Ezi walked over. Putting her foot to his chest she looked down. "My father was a noble knight who fought for the clan, Vicente Sintel. And my mother was the poison maker of the clan, Alexandra Aquila. None of them are part of the Star family."

"So you're the poison maker now?" he looked up smiling darkly.

Eziana looked down her eyes shadowed. "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, just that my leader has been looking for you for quite some time. Just about sixteen years or so. And you've been so kind to reshow yourself."

"Your master?" Eziana pulled her hidden poison blade from its hiding place alongside the hidden blade on her right arm putting it up to his face as the blade's tip shined in the dim moonlight.

"Yup, he's spent his life trying to get his hands on the Aquila family. Now that the youngest and last member stands as a young teen he'll have an easy time getting his hands on you." He started to laugh hysterically.

"Ezi's soul. It's dark." Antony whispered to Levi in weapon form.

"I feel it. It's darker than it's ever been."

"Then I hope your master gets this message. I can and will do what my family couldn't and take his life." She said pushing the tip into his neck sending the deadly serum in his blood. She stood up, the blade quickly sliding back into its hiding place.

"Eziana, you okay?" BlackStar set his hand on Eziana's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She said seeing him nod slightly. They started their walk away from the body. A silent but comfortable feeling washed over them. Suddenly a loud bone chilling scream rose from behind them. Eziana and BlackStar spun around seeing the body form into a cloud black as a moonless night rise into the sky and shoot to the south.

BlackStar looked at Eziana's questionable face. "What the hell was that about?" he asked seeing her bite her lip slightly.

"I have no idea." She shook her head.

"You've never seen that?"

"Never. Not in my life." She looked in the direction the cloud shot towards. Antony, Levi, and Tsubaki jumped out of their weapon forms and looked at the same direction. A small smirked formed on Antony's face.

"Raptors." He laughed trying to lighten the mood. The others laughed at Antony's comment, besides Eziana.

A small smiled attempted to form on her face but failed. She looked down at her feet. Thoughts raced through her mind. Her heartbeat jumped suddenly, she could feel an almost impending doom approaching her. Her eyes moving back and forth slightly as almost like she was reading.

BlackStar bent his head down and looked at her. "Ezi?" he whispered slightly. Her eyes quickly shot to him. "You alright?" He put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head slowly. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." She said putting up a fake smile.

"I'm not buyin' it." He shook his head with a concern look on his face. The weapons turned looking at the assassins whispering to each other. "I wanna see a real smile."

"Shuddup, you can't tell me what to do." She pushed him jokingly.

"Oh yes I can. I'm the leader of Star Clan, the almightily BlackStar." He pushed back.

She smiled. "Nope, I'm much stronger. And besides you can't be leader till your married." She stuck her tongue out.

BlackStar picked Eziana up and slung her over his shoulder. "Well then, I'll just have to make you as almighty as me. Then we shall transcend gods. Of course me being more godly." He laughed walking up the roof as she banged her fists on his back.

"You're crazy! Put me down." She laughed still banging on his back.

"Resistance is futile." He spun around facing the weapons. "Tsubaki, tell Dr. Stein and the others that I won't be in class for a while. I'm going to be busy becoming leader of Star Clan! YAHOO!"

"Oh no you're not." Eziana whispered shoving her hands down his pants. "Where the hell are your boxers?" She yelled slightly panicking.

"Oh those? Their still washing."

"BlackStar waits till the last minute to wash them. " Tsubaki said putting her hand to her mouth laughing slightly.

"Your hands are cold by the way, specially your fingers." BlackStar smirked.

"What the hell? Get me down! Put me down this instant. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll stab your crowned jewels."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." She said in a low devious tone.

"Fine." BlackStar said rolling his eyes setting her back down. Eziana brushed herself off for a moment then looked at her weapon partners.

"Well then, shall we be getting home?" Antony smiled looking up at the moon.

"Cha. We'll see you both later. I need to do some research." Eziana said opening her arms to BlackStar. "M'ere, I wanna hug." She smiled feeling BlackStar half tackle her. "Don't break my back."

"Why not?" he laughed letting go and watching her walk to her weapon partners.

"Remember; if you have any questions just ask." She snapped her fingers slightly as Antony and Levi jumped into their weapon form. "Later." She saluted running to the next roof top and disappearing into the darkness.

BlackStar sighed slightly, whishing he could have come up with an idea to hang out with Eziana more. "BlackStar. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm the amazing BlackStar of course I am."

"You like her don't you?" Tsubaki asked seeing a slight blush form on BlackStar's face as he looked down. "It's okay. Ask her out." She smiled.

"I know, but how should I?"

"Hey yo Ezi." Antony said in his weapon form gaining the young assassin's attention as she ran. "That Tsubaki chick's kinda hot."

"And?"

"Imma ask her out."

"Okay you do that." She laughed.

"Hey Eziana…." Levi popped in the conversation. "Do you like BlackStar?"

"Yeah he's pretty cool. He does need to learn a little bit more on assassination but I could teach him that."

"No, I mean like like."

"Oh like a crush?"

"Yea.."

"You know me better than that. I barely know the kid. Why would I crush on him now?"

"Just asking." Levi gave a small sigh of relief.

"I need to hang out with him more. Then I could learn about the heir better." She smiled as the moonlight flashed against her eyes.

"What about his friends?" Antony asked.

"We'll get close to them too. Besides, Maka needs to learn a thing or two about me."

"And how you don't deal with bull shit?"

"Yup." She laughed jumping off the roof top and landing on the ground into a run.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater or Assassin's Creed.**

Chapter 7

Only a Dream

The dark mass intertwined with the wind moving faster than any other cloud in the sky. Landing at the edge of a cliff that seemed to drop forever. The man's body reformed as he looked down with a devilish smile on his face. "Master shall be pleased with me." He said jumping off the edge and falling into the ravine.

He landed in front of a large dark castle. A thick cloud of dust was formed above it. Keeping unwanted guests out. Even if the cloud was breached there was only one spot to land safely. He rubbed his hand against one of the spiked rocks drenched with blood of the unwanted and the unlucky. Licking his hand he walked to the doorway of the castle. The hall filled with dreary colors of despair, home to any being that disliked the hopes of happiness. Large pillars scrapped the ceiling as a deep fog slithered across the ground.

He walked up to large double doors with a black guard standing on either side. He bowed slightly pulling his hood back. The guards nodded at him before opening the door reviling a large room with small steps leading to a velvet black thrown.

"Aires, what news do you bring?" A dark figure cloaked with black and blood red armor sat up. Aries walked over and bowed slightly reviling a dark smile carved across his face.

"My lord, a poison maker lives."

"Are they lineage of the Aquila Creed?"

"Of course. She is part of Star Clan as well."

"Daughter of Alexandria Aquila am I correct?"

"But of course sir."

"So, a poison maker has reviled herself. It's been a while since Alexandria was captured."

"Alexandria was just about eighteen at the time when we captured her. This new girl is just about sixteen."

"So it's been just about seventeen years since she was captured and saved by that dreaded boy." He snarled slightly. "Is she weak?"

"Not entirely sure. She is young but strong for her age. And of course she is an assassin so it's no wonder where her strength resides."

"Well then, I want you to keep a close eye on her. Do not interfere with her or her weapon partners. Over time I will send members to test her strength. With that knowledge I will be able to full fill what the incarnations couldn't."

Aries bowed with a dark smile, "And the Temnota Brotherhood will rise to power."

"Of course." His deep laughter echoed through the grand hall as the fog around his feet darkened forming a black slate.

Eziana's eyes widen to her dark room around her. Her face cold but the rest of her body overwhelmed in heat. She took in a deep breath before grasping at her surroundings. 'Who in the fuck was that?' she thought looking around the ceiling.

She could feel something heavy on the side of her bed. She quickly cracked her knuckles under her sheets and exhaled slowly. She moved to her side and slid closer to the edge of the bed. Feeling the weight move slightly, she pulled the covers farthest from her to her side. Her body, ready to strike at any moment. Like a cat waiting for the mouse to emerge from its hiding place.

She slowly shifted her foot to the side of the bed as she took in a deep breath. Jumping she wrapped the covers around the intruder. Pinning them down under her sheets.

"Eziana, it's me Levi." His voice slightly muffled under her.

"Levi? Whadda' doin' here?" she sat up watching him sit up as well.

"I can't sleep."

"Didn't you knock?"

"Yeah but you didn't answer. When I saw you asleep I just waited. You okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah I kinda was. You just sat there and waited?"

Levi nodded slightly before scratching his neck. "I didn't want to wake you."

She leaned against her bed. Resting her hands on her lap. "That's sweet Levi." She paused for a moment. "So why couldn't you sleep?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind. I can't really sort it out."

"I'm sorry. Did you try drawing it?"

"No."

"Well go get one of your sketch books. And draw what you're feeling. It could sort your mind out." She stretched watching him stand up and nod at her quickly before leaving her room. A short minute passed before he stepped back into the room now lit by a nightstand lamp. Eziana sat on her bed crossed legged with a small smile across her face. "Which book is that?" she quietly asked as he sat down beside her.

"Number thirty-two."

"You draw way too much."

"Well I did get the first one when I was five." He flipped through the pages to the first blank page he could find. "So what should I draw?"

"Draw what you feel. I guess." She paused looking around her room. "Draw what confusion is to you."

Levi cocked his eyebrow for a moment before looking down at the blank page before him. He shrugged for a moment before putting pencil and paper to draw the outline. Eziana watched intently, almost watching a small scene play out.

She sat there by his side to what felt like an hour had past. Between looking down at the page he was drawing and the moon slowly crawling across her window. She smiled seeing him sign his signature along with the date and time. "All done?"

"Yeah." He sighed slightly looking at her smiled. She leaned over getting a better look of his finished picture. She looked down as he passed the sketchbook towards her.

"This is confusion to you?" she asked seeing the picture of a large tree with small pictures along the branches. Some where you could see the action in the photo and a few where nothing's found. He nodded slightly. "Is there any symbol to anything? Or is it like your soul connecting to your mind that you portray as a tree. And right now some memories are lost or not sorted out right?" She asked looking at a shocked expression across his face. She laughed slightly, "what did I get it right?"

"Exactly." He smiled as she handed the book back over to him watching the cover slowly close over as he stood up. "If you don't mind me asking, but what were you dreaming of exactly?"

"I'm not entirely sure. The brain can only recall people that have been seen before. So I'm not really sure of what I saw."

"Were we in it?"

"No, I don't even know where it took place. But someone said my mom's name." She shivered slightly.

"Hmm. Alright. Sleep well Ezi." He said standing at her doorway as she crawled back into her bed.

"You too Levi." She smiled as he opened then shut the door behind him.

Levi stood there for a moment with his back to the door looking around the dark room around him. He took in a few deep breaths. The slight wave that washed over him still stirred in his body. This was normal whenever he was alone with her. His hands in a cold sweat, and his legs shaking slightly.

After exhaling deeply he walked around the half wall and down the steps to the bottom floor of the house. Facing his door he glanced over at his older brother's doorway remember the when his own brother went out with their meister.

Opening the door and setting the sketchbook on his nightstand he crawled in his own bed. Lying there he could hear his brother snoring in the next room over. It bugged him slightly that Eziana kept things from him but told his older brother everything. 'Is it because I'm young? No. Why tell Antony everything and rarely tell me anything? What's the difference? Sure they went out but I want to know too.' He thought for a moment starring at his ceiling

He shut his eyes picturing her smile. "I could make her smile. If I just get the courage I could make that my life's goal." He said quietly before drifting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so very sorry this took so long. In truth, college classes got in the way. Hopefully in the summer I'll be able to at least put out five more chapters before classes start up again and takes over my life -.-;. Well I hope you enjoy. ^-^ I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Chapter 8

New Assassin?

Eziana rolled out of bed and fell face first against her floor. "Mother fu..." she muffled rolling on her back. Her ears twitched slightly hearing Antony and Levi talking in the room next door. "Those two are up?" she groaned looking at her clock. "Damn it." She stood up and stretched slightly before walking out the room licking her upper lip that traced of blood.

"Hard night Ezi?" Antony chuckled seeing his meister's messed up hair and blood trailing from her nose as she walked to the counter and set her head down.

"No, what makes you think that?" she set her head against the counter.

"Well let's see, you have sex hair going on right now and your nose is bleeding. Either you had a bad dream or amazing sex slash masturbation." He smiled taking a bite out of his toast. "Or Levi finally got the courage and…" he said before a raw egg smashed against his face.

'Shut up.' Levi mouthed with a scorn look across his face.

Eziana picked up her head. The side of her face drenched with blood. "Well today's going to be just wonderful." She groaned as the doorbell rang. "Antony it's your turn to make breakfast" She said as she got up and wiped her face with her arm.

"Yeah yeah I know." Antony groaned seeing her walk down the steps.

She rubbed her eye as she opened the door seeing BlackStar and Tsubaki standing there. BlackStar's wide smile turned to horror seeing Eziana's face and arm stained with blood. "What happened? Are you okay? Who hurt you? I'll kill them." He grabbed the sides of her face looking for any cuts.

"I'm fine. I just fell out of my bed and smashed my face on the ground. It's no big deal." She smiled letting them in and shutting the door behind them. She scratched the back of her head as they walked up the stairs. 'Its mornings like these where I hate people.' She quietly thought before walking up behind them. "Antony, make me French toast please." She half yelled. "I apparently need to wash up." She laughed slightly walking into her room.

"You two eat already?" Antony quickly pulled a loaf of bread from the top of the fridge, simultaneously smacking his younger brother in the head with it.

"Oh no, we already ate." Tsubaki smiled as her and BlackStar sat at the bar, whipping the blood up with a napkin.

Seconds later the shower started in the other room fallowed by low humming. "So, she decided to take a shower." Antony laughed slightly, mixing the eggs with milk.

"Well yeah. She takes a shower in the morning and a bath at night." Levi rolled his eyes as he cleared off the counter.

"Why does she use so much water? Wouldn't that run up your guys' bills?" Tsubaki quickly asked handing Levi the bloody napkin.

"Nah, we get paid a lot when we finish contracts, especially hard ones." Antony laughed slightly.

"Contracts?" BlackStar asked looking around the kitchen.

"We have a contractor who goes and find people who want an assassin to kill someone. That person gives money to the contractor when the deed is done and the assassin pays the contractor. Simple as that." Antony answered. BlackStar nodded.

A shatter of glass was heard in the next room fallowed by the sound of someone hitting the wall. Everyone sat quietly and motionless, listening carefully as they tried to figure out who or what was in the next room. BlackStar stood up only to be stopped by Antony setting his hand on his shoulder. "Hold on." He whispered.

Three knocks hit a door before a man's voice was heard. "Eziana, are you naked?"

"No." Eziana yelled back. BlackStar's teeth grinded and he shifted his footing from the chair.

"How about now?" The man asked again.

"No."

Minutes passed quietly after hearing the shower turn off. "Eziana!" the man yelled before hearing a loud thud fallowed by a bang of something hitting the tub. The four of them quickly got up and ran to Eziana's room seeing her bathroom door swung open. "Took us a while but we, no, I found you!" he yelled.

"Cecilio, what in fucks sake are you doing here?" Antony asked grabbing the back of his long black sleeve shirt and pulled him of his meister, and pulled on his messy black hair to pull his head back.

"Zia and I have contracts and money for you three." He smiled "Let me back at her she's half way naked"

"She has pants, bra and a tang-top. She's not even close to being naked."

"She's close in my mind."

"Yes in your mind. And she won't be in real life." Levi rolled his eyes and walked over to where Eziana laid. "Great, you knocked her out."

"Is that a bad thing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course it is. It's Eziana, knowing her she'll kill the first person she sees."

"Well isn't that fan-fucking-tactic." Antony sneered at Cecilio. "By the way, where is Zia?"

"She should be here pretty soon. I ran off when I remembered that you guys moved to Death City."

He looked over at the window as a young girl jumped though.

Her hood up as she wore an assassin outfit similar to Eziana's but different in many areas. Her sleeves longer then Ezi's and the top cut shorter but covered by a small black shoulder cape that intertwined with her belt. Her skirt was longer in the back only stopping at the back of her knees but the front was shorter being pulled up and connected at mid-thigh along with shorts under her. Her knee high leather boots crushed the glass under her. Her hood slipped off and revealed her young face and her black hair in a messy bun.

"Hello, Zia." Cecilio smiled looking at his own meister. Antony pushed him away and looked down at Eziana.

"Cecilio, what did you do now?" She looked up at him with an annoyed stare across her face.

"Just seeing my favorite person."

"You're a moron." She scorned at him. "You could have killed her."

"Eziana is a full trained assassin. Not much can harm her." Levi said putting a cold washcloth on her forehead.

"Yes but she's still young." Antony pointed out looking over at him then over at Cecilio.

Tsubaki looked around the room before walking out. "Um, Antony.."

"Yeah?"

"Kitchen's on fire." Antony's eyes widen before running out of the room along with BlackStar, Levi, Zia, and Cecilio fallowing him.

Moments after putting out the flames Eziana walked in punching Cecilio in the face. "You burnt my breakfast."

"We were more worried about you being knocked out." Antony quickly said seeing the angry look on his meister's face.

"You burnt my breakfast." She said sterner as she punched the wall.

"Because he crashed through the window." Antony pointed at Cecilio who leaned against the wall holding his nose.

"You burnt my breakfast, burnt the wall and now my cereal is on fire, all because you burnt my breakfast. Some one's getting their ass kicked"

"He started it. And we'll just buy more."

"He's taken care of. Buy more? With my money? Oh hell no. You know what; you two will be getting a job and paying for this. And if you don't not only will shit hit the fan buy I will be selling everything." She pointed at him then down stairs.

"What do you mean buy everything?" he said sternly trying to see through Eziana's anger.

"Everything meaning your computer, the sketch books, and every piece of clothing you have aside from seven pairs of pants, shirts, socks, and boxers."

"And what if we fix it all before you come home?" Levi asked trying not to fan the flames of Eziana's anger. BlackStar looked over at Eziana seeing her eyes flick up then back at her weapons.

"If you fix it before six pm today then you won't have to get a job and I won't sell anything. Deal?" She held out her hands.

"Deal" Levi smiled.

"Deal" Antony groaned as they shock her hands.

Eziana smirked slightly pulling them in a hug. "You know I love you both right?"

"Of course we do." They hugged her back.

"Next time, remember to turn off the stove or oven before an emergency happens so we don't have another disaster." She said looking at them before spinning around to face the others. "Alright then, in the meantime BlackStar, Tsubaki, Zia, and Ce- no, he'll stay here too. The rest will come with me.

"What? Why me?" Cecilio asked.

"Because," Eziana grabbed the collar of his shirt and push him against the wall, "If it wasn't for you busting in, my window would still be intact and my breakfast wouldn't have been ruined." She stared coldly in his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He gulped as she let him go.

"Come" she looked over at BlackStar as she walked into her room. "Shall we go to the park?" she walked out tightening her gloves that held her hidden blades. She looked at BlackStar seeing him smile widely.

"Sure, as long as we find a secluded area to talk about your next contracts." Zia walked up to the older assassin.

"But of course." Eziana smirked before leading them down the steps and out the door.

The door shut with a silent click. Antony and Levi turned to Cecilio with a glare. "This is why we never tell you where we live." They said in unison while smacking him on the back his head.

"I still don't understand why it's my fault." Cecilio said looking at the two.

"If it wasn't for you crashing in we would all be going out to talk." Antony scorned as he and Levi started cleaning the stove.

**A/N: Chapter nine is just about done. Originally this chapter was meant a lot longer. But I made the other part into chapter nine. Review if you like. ^-^**

** Again, very very sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
